Sparkle in the Shadows
by Lady Marianna
Summary: Its been one year after the fire, and contrary to belief, Erik is not dead yet. Lonely and miserable, a strange twist of fate will set him on a totally new course in life.


**Sparkle in the Shadow**

**Part 1**

**Reconciliation**

The fire burned steadily behind the grate. The lair below the Opera House was still much in its former gloom, even more so after people avoided the area due to certain rumours.

It had been one year since the opera house burnt down. One agonizing year since Christine had left. Erik stared listlessly at the piano, void of any inspiration.

"RRRRAAAHHH" with furious yell, he smashed the keys, swiping away everything on the stand. "Why. WHY!" He roared and raised a fist against the heavens. "Why have You cursed me with this tormented life!!!"

The night air was cold. Erik was on one of his usual night prowls around different parts of the city. It was just too stifling and lonely down underground, totally separated from the rest of humanity.

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

_Learn to be Lonely,_

_Phantom of the Opera Movie 2004_

These nightly walks had been getting rather too frequent for his liking. Yet, he couldn't help but be drawn to the dazzling night sky; a window to the vast universe above. Often he'll stop to admire the beautiful plants, sculptures, buildings, people even, and wonder bitterly why was he born like this; with such an ugly deformity that doomed him to the pits of hell and margins of society.

A faint inkling of sound caught his sensitive ears. Tilting his head to one side, he stopped and listened.

_Music_. He mused.

He began to walk briskly towards the sound, unable to tear himself away from the beautiful melodies emitting from the building – a church.

'Gah!' He muttered in disdain.

Church had never been favourable in his eyes. As a child, people called him the devil's child, so he figured at that young age that God wouldn't like him very much since his father was the devil. "_Maybe that's why I look like that._" He had always thought. Moreover, people from the church were the cruelest to him. The priest often advised his mother to get rid of him; otherwise the judgment of God would fall on her. So many times she had railed and blamed him for her misfortunes.

Erik frowned as the memories of childhood he repressed tried to surface. It didn't matter, he hadn't needed anyone….at least until Christine. Erik closed his eyes as he tried to bury the hurt, the sense of loss and abandonment. It had grown better after a year, yet, whenever he thought of her, it was as it the wounds became fresh again and time never lapse. The kiss she gave him willingly had rendered him helpless but to only do what it meant to love her: setting her free. But what tremendous pain and loneliness it cost him. Resentment and bitterness filled his heart each time he thought of the Vizcount. He should have never entered the picture and stole Christine.

_O Lord Your tenderness_

_Melting all my bitterness_

_O Lord, I receive Your love_

_O Lord, I receive Your love_

The gentle chorus came floating out of the building.

Out of curiosity, he peered into the window of the small chapel. People were singing, some with their eyes closed, some with their hands up, but what shook him was the look of utter peace on their faces.

_O Lord Your loveliness_

_Changing all my unworthiness_

It struck a chord in Erik's heart. How can it be? Such simple music and words could be so beautiful and bring such peace?

_O Lord, I receive Your love…_

"_You can never receive the love of God Erik._" Voices from his past started to mock and taunt him. "_You are too ugly. Unworthy! You have done too many horrendous deeds. The great God would never forgive you. See those people in there? They are beautiful, and very pious._"

A lump started to form in his throat. Erik blinked, they were right. Such blessing and goodness can never befall him. He was too unlovable, unworthy. All because of a stupid deformed face. He set his jaw and turned away, resolute never to come to this place again; a place which only reminded him of his sins and unworthiness.

Remy was late.

His jacket had disappeared from his work chair, and he had spent a full hour looking for it before finding it in the laundry room. "Dear God, why of all days today when there's supposed to be a special worship service tonight?" Remy grumbled as he rushed towards the chapel.

However, something made him stop short as he approached the building. A lone man, dressed in black facing the window. There was nothing special about him; many passerbys often do that. Yet, something tugged at Remy's heart to approach the man.

He hesitated, unsure of what to do. He saw the man turn away from the church, feeling more than ever the prompting of the Holy Spirit to go talk to him. "Lord give me courage…" He prayed, as he nervously stepped towards the man.

"Excuse me Monsieur, but would you like to go in?"

Erik was struck speechless. "No, I..I…I have to be going." He finally said gruffly, the hat and darkness obscuring the vision his masked face.

"No, please Monsieur," The man grabbed hold of his arm, urging him earnestly. "It's really cold out here. Do come in and have a hot drink first at least."

Erik froze at the human touch. His heart constricted. How he had longed for the human touch, a kind word.

After a long moment, Erik gave the tiniest of nods and allowed himself to be led into the building.

"Here," The stranger passed Erik a hot cup of coffee, giving him a warm smile and settled next to him in a pew at the back.

On impulse, Erik lifted his hand and touched his face. The cold porcelain mask was still there! He turned and stared at the stranger in shock. The man had reacted as if the mask wasn't even there!

Confused, Erik turned back to the front uneasily, sipping the hot coffee.

Remy was curious about this masked stranger. He hoped his shock at the masked face didn't show. But despite the rather mysterious aura of the stranger, Remy couldn't help but feel great compassion for this man.

"_Dear Lord, is it You? Touch him today. Let him know of Your goodness and Your grace in this service today. Amen._" Remy prayed a short and silent prayer before joining the congregation in worship.

_Marvelous grace of our loving Lord, _

_grace that exceeds our sin and our guilt! _

_Yonder on Calvary's mount outpoured, _

_there where the blood of the Lamb was spilt. _

_Grace, grace, God's grace, _

_grace that will pardon and cleanse within; _

_grace, grace, God's grace, _

_grace that is greater than all our sin! _

_Sin and despair, like the sea waves cold, _

_threaten the soul with infinite loss; _

_grace that is greater, yes, grace untold, _

_points to the refuge, the mighty cross. _

_Dark is the stain that we cannot hide. _

_What can avail to wash it away? _

_Look! There is flowing a crimson tide, _

_brighter than snow you may be today. _

_Marvelous, infinite, matchless grace, _

_freely bestowed on all who believe! _

_You that are longing to see his face, _

_will you this moment his grace receive? _

_**Text:** Julia H. Johnston  
**Music:** Daniel B. Towner_

"Will you this moment His grace receive?" The reverend echoed as he stepped onto the platform. "Let us bow our heads in prayer." He said solemnly. "Dear Father, we worship and praise Your name. Thank you for sending your Son Jesus to die, so that today we might be free. Anoint my lips today as I speak forth Your Word, and Holy Spirit, touch the people. Meet their every need. This service is in Your hands. Amen."

The reverend looked up and smiled at the congregation. "I actually did not plan for a message today, but there was a prompting in my spirit. There are people with challenges and needs here, and God wants to meet them." He paused and scanned the 50 odd people. His eyes rested on Erik, and Erik glared back at him insolently, as if daring him to say something. However, instead of the usual hardened and grim expression he expected, the reverend smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"My name is Reverend André Conté." He said and paused, as if for Erik's benefit and continued addressing the congregation.

"When we encounter trouble, what is the first thing to do? We look back at the cross. We look at Jesus. Let us experience once again the power of the cross and its message, because in it holds the key to set you free."

"John 3: 16. For God so loved the world that He sent His only begotten son so that whoever believes in Him shall attain eternal life and not perish." He read aloud. "It's a simple statement, a statement that has become so clichéd in the world today. But does anyone understand the gravity and weight of this issue? What constitutes sending His Son to earth?"

"After the fall of Adam and Eve, mankind was separated from God because of sin. But because of His great love for us, God came up with a plan; He will save us, but at a very great price – His Son."

"Jesus was rejected, He was mocked. He was beaten and tortured at the very hands of His creation! He absorbed the full wrath of God for our sins on our behalf, so that God need not punish us anymore for our sins. What made Him endure all that? What made God the Father endure all that, having to witness the torture and pass out the punishment for our sins on His one and only favourite perfect Son? It is His love for you. That was the action of His love for you. "

Erik was getting more and more intrigued as the Reverend continued preaching. His eyes bulged when He saw those verses Remy showed him from the Bible. Everything the Reverend said was true! Never had he heard such a strange yet wonderful message. A God who does not condemn? A God who does not judge? A God that is…Love? It sounded too good to be true!

"Too good to be true?" The reverend continued, as if reading his thoughts. "My brothers and sisters, our God is unfathomably good. He is so full of love, mercy and compassion. Even if you were the only one on earth, He will still endure all that suffering for you!" He stared right at Erik as he said that.

"It doesn't matter what you have done, who you are, how you look, what ethnicity you are. Jesus loves you. He created you, and He wants you back. His arms are open, waiting for you to jump in. You need not be lonely anymore. His love will drive out all emptiness, hurts and bitterness." The reverend said softly. "He will fill you with peace. Restore every broken dream. He wants to heal you! His anger has been vanquished at the cross. Sin is no longer a problem. There is no longer a barrier separating us and God. As long as you accept this gift, accept what Jesus has done for you and declare Him as your Saviour, God will become your Father, your Papa. Life will never be the same again." The Reverend was almost pleading now. "I feel such a strong wave of the love of God sweeping through this room. Receive it!" The Reverend broke off, tears flowing unashamedly down his cheeks. People started to cry as the Spirit gently touched each one.

Erik couldn't explain it. It was just a warmth that penetrated the cold hard barriers he erected for so long, the walls that he build around himself for protection, only to hide a bleeding heart. He started shaking as he tried to control the raging emotions but it was too strong. Before long he was weeping, this time not out of anguish, but releasing all the hurts, bitterness, brokenness, heartache, grief. Unconditional acceptance and love had suddenly dawned upon him. "God!" He could only cry out as a wave of love enveloped him tightly. He truly felt as if someone was hugging him, comforting him, gently assuring him that everything's all right, that he is loved! All he ever craved for was done right there, during that God-moment. "I never knew!" he choked. "Never….."

_Erik, Erik_

_I have always loved you with an everlasting love._

_It hurts me so much to see you hurt._

_Release it all, release it all to me _

The years had left scars,

the scars had left pain,  
how could He recognize me?

I wasn't the same.

I knew I should pay and I knew the price,

for justice and law demanded my life.

But His tender heart heard my desperate cry,

and He saw my past through merciful eyes.

Beautiful, that's how mercy saw me.

For I was broken and so lost mercy looked past all my faults.

The justice of God saw what I had done,

but mercy saw me through the Son,

not what I was, but what I could be,

that's how mercy saw me.

Sin had stolen my dignity and all my self-esteem,

but I was made brand new again when mercy looked at me.

Whatever you've done,

you can't go too far that His eyes of mercy can't see where you are.

He loves you too much to leave you alone.

You're flesh of His flesh and bone of His bone.

And His heart cries out for your heart today.

See yourself through His eyes and then you can say,

Mercy Saw Me

"Are you all right?"

Erik lifted his head. He had no idea how much time had passed.

"Would you like us to pray for you?" The man who had brought him in asked.

Reverend Andre appeared behind. "Its ok, everyone has left. There's no one else here but us." He said kindly.

"Just now…that…I never experienced it before!" For once, the phantom was at a lost for words.

The Reverend nodded understandingly. "That was the presence of God." He paused and looked at Erik. "Would you like to receive Jesus into your life?"

Erik nodded, almost desperately. "Yes…I want Him! I need Him!!" He cried out, starting to cry as the love washed over him once again.

The reverend and the man placed their hands upon Erik, and started praying. When Erik's sobs finally subsided, the reverend spoke, "Dear Lord, I thank you for this work done here today. I thank you for bringing the precious life here." He paused a while.

"Please follow after me," He said to Erik. "Dear God, I admit I have sin, but I thank you that when you died on the cross, your blood washes me clean of every sin. I believe that You rose from the dead and You are alive today. I accept you as my Saviour and declare you Lord over my life. Thank you for loving me. You are my Father and I am Your child because of Jesus Christ. Thank you for saving me. In Jesus's name, Amen"

Erik opened his eyes. "That's it? I'm a child of God just like that?" He asked, bewildered.

The Reverend laughed. "Yes, our God is a very simple God. Its man who always makes things complicated."

"My name is Remy," the man who had looked after him offered, and shook his hand.

"And I am Erik," The Phantom of the Opera replied, feeling like a new man. The peace that surpassed all understanding had just filled his heart. Life took on a new meaning, and he had a strange feeling these two men were going to be a huge part of it.

End of Part I, but stay tuned for Part II: Restoration

Lady Marianna © 2007


End file.
